


Il dolore di una regina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Lime, Multi, Sad, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ooc]. What if.Fino a che punto dell'inferno può spingersi la vita di una regina per colpa dell'amore?Riuscirà a fare breccia nel suo cuore un modo diverso di vivere l'amore o prevarrà il dolore di non essere l'altra metà perfetta del cuore di Aragorn?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Arwen, Legolas.  
> Prompt: Starring Roles

Il dolore di una regina

_ Sono diventata una statua _

_ E mi fa sentire giù _

__

Arwen ascoltò il cigolare della finestra del palazzo e si voltò verso la parete di marmo bianco. Si diede la spinta e si alzò seduta, il lenzuolo blu le scivolò lungo il corpo ignudo lasciandole scoperti i seni bianchi e i capezzoli rosati. Osservò la luce della luna filtrare dal vetro su cui era dipinta l’alberò bianco della città. Il braccio abbronzato di Aragorn le cinse il bacino e la trasse a sé. Legolas baciò il collo del ramingo, i capelli biondi risaltavano sulla pelle scura del più giovane. Il sovrano si voltò, gli ondulati capelli castano scuro gli oscillarono ai lati del viso e la corona sul suo capo rifletté la luce pallida dell’astro. Legolas gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò. La barba incolta di Aragorn pizzicò la pelle nivea del principe degli elfi, le loro labbra unite erano bianche e la lingua del re di Gondor si spinse nella bocca dell’altro. Aragorn si staccò e si stese, sorrise guardando il petto liscio di Legolas. Quest’ultimo si voltò, una ciocca intrecciata gli finì davanti al viso aguzzo e le iridi azzurre brillarono. Passò le lunghe dita sul corpo della regina, la dama elfica sentì le dita callose su di sé, le iridi blu divennero vitree.

-Sono diventata una statua da condividere per non perderlo …- si disse. Aragorn allungò il braccio e intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altra.

-… pur avendo visto la fine di questa storia al suo inizio- pensò l’elfa.


	2. Cap.2 Il fiore che sboccia nelle avversità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Arwen, Legolas  
> Prompt: il fiore più bello è quello che sboccia nelle avversità

Cap.2 Il fiore che sboccia nelle avversità

 

“Non capisco perché sei così infelice. Non ti ha scacciata e cerca in tutti i modi di donare il suo cuore a entrambi” sussurrò Legolas. Appoggiò la mano su quella della regina e l’altra sulla balaustra, il vento gli fece aleggiare i lunghi capelli biondo platino, gli occhi azzurri erano scuriti. Arwen si affacciò oltre il bordo del balcone, il vento le fece sbattere una ciocca di capelli neri contro il viso e le fece tremare le punte aguzze delle orecchie.

“Ama solo te, rimane con me per una promessa” rispose. Legolas tolse la mano da sopra la sua, le cinse le spalle e la fece indietreggiare.

“Attendo con trepidante attesa l’arrivo di vostro figlio. Permettetegli di dimostrarglielo” mormorò. La sovrana si voltò, la corona che le teneva la treccia di capelli scuri legati intorno al suo capo brillò di riflessi argentei illuminata dal sole.

“La città bianca avrà il suo erede, ma per me questi restano momenti di avversità” ribatté. Legolas socchiuse gli occhi e le accarezzò la guancia con l’altra mano, continuando a stringerla.

“Il fiore più bello è quello che sboccia nelle avversità, ma voi siete fiorita quando la mano di Saruman schiacciava queste terra. Vi prego, permettete al mio cuore di affiatarsi al vostro e tornate a capire il cuore del vostro signore come quando era un ramingo” la implorò gentilmente.


	3. Cap.3 Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Elrond, Aragorn  
> Prompt: questo matrimonio non s'ha da fare!

Cap.3 Ricordi

Aragorn si portò la pipa alle labbra, chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese dall’attaccatura dei capelli, scivolò lungo il viso bruciato dal sole e si arrestò nella barba. Accavallò le gambe e aderì al trono con la schiena, la luce del tramonto illuminava di riflessi rossastri gli anelli di fumo. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì il sapore amaro dell’erbapipa in bocca.

__

_ La fronte di Elrond era stretta dalla sottile coroncina, il viso allungato era messo in risalto dalle trecce ai lati del volto e le orecchie aguzze risaltavano sui capelli scuri. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, socchiuse gli occhi e le narici del naso aquilino si dilatarono. Si premette il medio e l’indice contro il medio guardando Arwen stringere il braccio del giovane ramingo. Aragorn sorrideva, il viso accaldato e il respiro ansante. _

_ “Ha capito bene, vogliamo unirci in nozze a breve” disse e la voce gli tremò. Il re strinse le labbra, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Si alzò dal treno, mettendosi ritto con i muscoli tesi e le gambe rigide. _

_ “Non se ne parla, questo matrimonio non s’ha da fare. Non si svolgerà mai finché io rappresenterò la mia casata. Mia figlia non patirà per la caducità della vita mortale” disse secco con tono duro. Arwen socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi blu scuro, rabbrividì e alzò la testa. _

_ “Non potete decidere per me, padre. Io vi adoro e accetto i vostri consigli, ma il cuore ha già preso la sua decisione” ribatté. _

Aragorn si tolse la pipa dalla bocca ed espirò una nuvola di fumo che salì verso le alte volte, strinse gli occhi fino a sentirli dolore e sospirò.

“Un tempo ha lottato con me per questa unione e adesso passa tutto il tempo nelle sue stanze anche quando non ho nessuno” mormorò e la voce rimbombò nella grande sala.


	4. Cap.4 Consolazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Legolas,Aragorn  
> Prompt: chi dice donna dice danno.

Cap.4 Consolazione

 

Aragorn alzò il capo sentendo dei passi rimbombare nella sala, guardò a destra e a sinistra. Li sentì nuovamente e si voltò verso le statue dei suoi antenati, sporse il capo facendo cadere la cenere della pipa sul pavimento ai piedi del trono. La cenere sfrigolò, rossastra in più punti e da essa si alzava del fumo. Legolas uscì da dietro una delle statue, stringendo la fascia della faretra con una mano, l’arco gli sbatteva contro la schiena.

“Te l’avevo detto a suo tempo, chi dice donna dice danno” sussurrò gentilmente. Aragorn si alzò in piedi e scese dagli scalini del trono.

“Legolas, vuoi forse rendere ancora più cupo il mio animo?” domandò. Legolas gli si mise davanti e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, stringendogliela.

“No, amico mio. Semplicemente ricordarti che non puoi aspettarti da lei un mutamento immediato” rispose. Aragorn sospirò, gli prese il viso con una mano e lo baciò. Legolas contraccambiò approfondendolo, Aragorn assaporò le labbra dell’elfo e si staccò.

“La tristezza avvolge il suo animo, la stessa che rende cupi i suoi occhi. Come puoi aspettarti che io non la voglia vedere scomparire al più presto?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Abbi fiducia nel tuo amore e la luce della speranza tornerà a splendere in lei” rispose Legolas.


	5. Cap.5 Legolas è cocciuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Arwen,Legolas  
> Prompt: siete mai stata bambina?

Cap.5 Legolas è cocciuto  
  
   
“Io lo so cosa realmente non vi permette di essere lieta” sussurrò Legolas. Si sedette sul triclino accanto ad Arwen e si appoggiò a dei cuscini di velluto rosso, i lunghi capelli biondi gli oscillarono dietro le spalle.  
“Non vi arrendete facilmente” sussurrò Arwen. Sfogliò un’altra pagina, Legolas le accarezzò la mano gelida e lei socchiuse gli occhi. Le iridi blu notte si scurirono fino a diventarle quasi nere e la punta aguzza delle orecchie divenne di un rosa più acceso.  
“Non mi arrenderò affatto. Ho frequentato troppo un nano per non ereditare la sua testa dura come roccia” spiegò. Si tolse la faretra e la appoggiò su una delle gambe di legno del sedile. Alzò il capo e guardò le foglie candide dell’albero bianco. Si sentivano i ticchettii dei passi degli abitanti della città risuonare battendo contro i lastroni di marmo che formavano le strade lattee.  
“Non me lo permette questa situazione, chiunque potrebbe comprenderlo” spiegò Arwen. Sfilò la mano da quella dell’altro, si voltò e tornò a fissare le pagine scritte.  
“Siete mai stata bambina?” domandò Legolas con voce seducente. Arwen chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra.  
“I teneri lidi di quelle età lontane hanno toccato chiunque in questo mondo” rispose in sussurrò. Legolas le strinse le spalle con le mani e le accarezzò la schiena muovendo su e giù i pollici.  
“Io sono stato infante, ma non bambino. Non ho mai riso, mai scherzato o giocato. Non vivete questa nostra vita con la stessa serietà di principi che ci condizionò i giorni che dovevano essere i più lieti. Non siate regina, siate donna, amate come venite amata. Sono disposto a scherzare, giocare, mettete da parte il vostro ruolo” sussurrò Legolas. Arwen rabbrividì, chiuse il libro e si voltò. Lo appoggiò tra due cuscini e si alzò, allontanandosi. Legolas sospirò.


	6. Cap.6 L'incubo di Aragorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Galadriel,Aragorn.  
> Prompt: nei suoi occhi risplende la forza degli Uomini.

Cap.6 L'incubo di Aragorn  
  
Aragorn si tirò le coperte fino al collo e chiuse gli occhi. Affondò il capo nel cuscino, si leccò le labbra e sentì la stoffa morbida contro la guancia. Socchiuse le gambe, si girò e si mise sull'altro fianco. I capelli corti si diramarono sulla federa. Sbadigliò, espirò dalle narici e regolò il respiro. Il battito divenne regolare, il petto si alzò e abbassò con ritmicità e Aragorn si addormentò.  
__  
Galadriel si avvicinò al sovrano, gli camminò intorno e la lunga veste bianca strofinava contro le rocce bianche che lastricavano la strada.  
"Perché sei qui, sua altezza?" domandò. Aragorn si tolse la corona e se la strinse al petto.  
"Cerco consiglio" rispose. La dama si voltò, una ciocca bionda le sfuggì alla corona argentea e le oscillò leggermente ondulata accanto al viso niveo. Raggiunse un altro Aragorn seduto accanto a un altro Aragorn. Il ramingo teneva il capo chino, le braccia abbandonate e sospirava. Si piegò e gli accarezzò il viso, sentendolo mugolare di dolore.  
"Ricordo un uomo saldo, che non si faceva piegare dal dolore o da una donna" mormorò con voce seducente. Si rizzò e avanzò fino alla conca di pietra, passò l'indice sopra la superfice dell'acqua increspandola.  
"Quell'uomo non è scomparso" ribatté Aragorn alzando la voce. Galadriel si voltò, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.  
"E nei suoi occhi risplende la forza degli Uomini?" domandò. Congiunse le mani e accentuò il sorriso. Il sovrano sfoderò la spada e l'alzò.  
"Sempre!" gridò.  
  
Aragorn aprì gli occhi, si rizzò seduto e ansimò. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato e il viso madido di sudore. Scansò le coperte, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la porta. La aprì di scatto, le gote imporporate gli bruciavano e sentiva le orecchie fischiare.


	7. Cap.7 La dolcezza dell’elfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> -Aragorn, Legolas  
> Prompt: non ti lascerà essere infelice e non ti lascerò soffrire nemmeno io.

Cap.7 La dolcezza dell’elfo

  
Aragorn proseguì verso le scale, discese i primi dieci gradini di marmo candido e si fermò trovandosi Legolas davanti. Si mise lateralmente e scese, passandogli accanto. Legolas si voltò e i capelli biondi gli mulinarono intorno al viso. Raggiunse l'amante e gli afferrò il braccio, trattenendolo. Lo strattonò verso di sé e lo strinse al petto.  
"Che cosa ti turba, amore mio?" domandò. Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo, si leccò le labbra e mise la mano abbronzata su quella nivea dell'elfo.  
"I miei sogni si fanno sempre meno sereni" rispose. Legolas gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla e lo cinse con le braccia. L’arco sulla sua schiena colpì la faretra facendola ondeggiare, si sentì il ticchettio delle frecce che sbattevano tra loro.

“La vostra vita diverrà un bel sogno, mio adorato. Ed i tuoi sogni ne seguiranno l’esempio”. Lo consolò. Aragorn gli baciò la testa e gli accarezzò la spalla.

“E’ tutt’altro che felice questa vita” sussurrò con voce roca. Legolas alzò il capo, gli baciò il mento e sentì la barba ruvida sotto le labbra morbide. La punta aguzza delle orecchie tremò, facendogli finire una ciocca liscia davanti al viso e le pupille si dilatarono.

“E non voglio che essa mi abbatta” ringhiò Aragorn. Gonfiò il petto, corrugò le sopracciglia e socchiuse gli occhi. Legolas gli passò le dita sinuose sul collo e sorrise.

“Non ti lascerà essere infelice e non ti lascerò soffrire nemmeno io” disse. Accarezzandogli la giugulare.


	8. Cap.8 Un dono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggio: Legolas.  
> Prompt: Florilegio

Cap.8 Un dono  
  


Aragorn sospirò. Strinse le spalle dell’elfo e abbassò il capo. Legolas sollevò la testa e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle ruvide del ramingo. Il sovrano sentì odore di rugiada e le pupille si dilatarono.

“Vieni con me” sussurrò Legolas. Afferrò la mano callosa dell’altro e lo strattonò. Proseguirono lungo il corridoio di marmo bianco. Raggiunsero una porta di avorio bianco. Legolas si voltò facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. Lasciò andare la mano del compagno, abbassò la maniglia di pietra candida e l’aprì. Entrarono in una serra, dalle pareti e dal soffitto di vetro entrava della luce lattea che illuminava le piante all’interno. Legolas raggiunse un tavolo color panna di ferro battuto. Raccolse delle foglie carnose di colore verde scuro recise dai gambi sottili e le sistemò dentro una boccia di smeraldo facendole fuoriuscire al di fuori. Le accarezzò con  le dita nivee sentendole vellutate al tocco.

“Quello è un florilegio?” chiese Aragorn. Legolas mise una ninfea rosea come le sue labbra socchiuse al centro della composizione.

“Regalaglielo come scusa per conferire con lei” sussurrò con voce seducente.

“Capirà che viene da te” borbottò Aragorn.

“Allora aggiungici parole solo tue” rispose l’elfo.

 

 


	9. Cap.9 Il fiore delle spose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Legolas, Arwen:  
> il linguaggio segreto dei fiori

Cap.9 Il fiore delle spose  


Aragorn deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, raggiunse Arwen seduta sotto l’albero bianco sopra un trono di marmo candido e le s’inginocchiò davanti. Abbassò il capo e le porse il florilegio di Legolas.

“Un dono, per chiedervi perdono delle mie innumerevoli mancanze” recitò. Arwen lo prese tra le dita delicate e socchiuse gli occhi. Il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri dietro le spalle.

“Non credo che tu conosca il linguaggio segreto dei fiori. Questa è opera di Legolas, vero?” domandò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Sono Calle. Il fiore delle spose dalla purezza divina e dal candore eccelso. Faccio questo dono alla donna più bella che io abbia mai visto” sussurrò con voce roca. Arwen sorrise, si voltò e si piegò. Mise il fiore per terra accanto a sé e si raddrizzò.                  
“Mio re, sei giunto a imparare litanie a memoria? A tal punto sei disperato?” domandò. Aragorn digrignò i denti e strinse un pugno.

“Voglio  solo capire cosa ha aperto un solco tra noi” ribatté. Le iridi blu notte di Arwen brillarono e l’elfa aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Come puoi capire cosa significa vedere che la promessa d'amore che mi hai fatto non era abbastanza forte da comprendere solo me" domandò. La punta aguzza delle orecchie si arrossò, tremando.  
"Non puoi immaginare cosa significa sentire a ogni angolo risa sulla mia condizione di tradita, che sembra anche consenziente". Proseguì, rendendo la voce più simili a un sibilo. Strinse la stoffa della gonna con entrambe le mani.  
"Io ho scelto una vita mortale, sapendo che mi attenderà un'eternità di sofferenza dopo che sarai morto e l'era degli uomini avrà fine". Continuò, le guance le divennero vermiglie.  
"Pensi che dei fiori ripossano d'armi la speranza e l'onore?". Concluse. Le iridi gli divennero liquide e sentì una fitta alle tempie. Aragorn le prese una mano e se l’appoggiò sul petto.  
"Mia signora, io non posso spezzare a metà il mio cuore. Ho voluto essere pienamente felice per darvi uno sposo completo e non l'ombra di ciò che ero" sancì. Lei gli tolse la mano dalle sue e sospirò.  
"Non so neanche chi sei, allora, sposo mio" ribatté. Aragorn si sporse e le accarezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano.  
"Ed ho voluto darvi qualcuno che, condividendo i vostri stessi sentimenti, vi possa essere accanto nei momenti di dolore". Aggiunse. Arwen abbassò il capo e sospirò.

“Vorrei crederti, come facevo un tempo,  _Estel_ ” bisbigliò.


	10. Cap.10 Combatti accanto a me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Legolas, Arwen:  
> fiori di pesco

Cap.10 Combatti accanto a me  


Aragorn si sporse e le baciò l'addome, socchiudendo gli occhi.

-Legolas mi ha detto di essere meno ciò che ci si aspetta e più me stesso ... proviamoci- pensò. Le baciò l'addome rigonfiò e lo accarezzò con le dita callose.

"Se posso capire il linguaggio segreto dei fiori, posso qualunque cosa" ribatté. Arwen socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

"Come ti ho detto, si vedeva che quelle parole erano di Legolas" ribatté e la voce le tremò.

"La prossima volta ti regalerò dei fiori di pesco, per rappresentare la nostra splendida famiglia e nostro figlio" rispose deciso Aragorn. Socchiuse gli occhi e annuì.

"Io non perderò né te, né nostro figlio. Forse non posso capire, ma resterò accanto a voi. Non è questo il giorno in cui l'era degli uomini e la mia vita avranno termine" rispose. La voce calda gli divenne leggermente roca.

"Non è tutta una guerra o una battaglia mia signore" rispose l'elfa. Aragorn le accarezzò ripetutamente la guancia e le baciò nuovamente il ventre rigonfio.

"No, Arwen. E' forse la guerra più importante e non ho intenzione di perderla" ribatté. Una lacrima rigò il viso candido della donna e Aragorn le baciò la guancia.

"E tu devi combattere insieme a me. Fallo per nostro figlio. Come possono delle voci abbattere la guerriera che quasi distrusse sola i nove Natzkul?" le domandò. La guardò negli occhi e guardò le lacrime rigarle il volto. Appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di lei. Arwen sentì il respiro caldo del marito e strinse le sue mani nelle proprie.

"Mantieni la tua promessa. Combatti al mio fianco" ribatté.

"Sempre" sussurrò Aragorn.


	11. Cap.11 Le offese del popolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Our future Sub Pub Music

Cap.11 Le offese del popolo

Arwen chinò in avanti il capo, le sue mani erano gelide e le dita pallide e affusolate le tremavano. Guardò le lettere che aveva adagiate sulle gambe, sopra la gonna di raso blu.

“La regina di ciò che più infimo a questo mondo, ecco cosa siete vostra grazia” lesse dalla prima. Le sue iridi blu notte divennero liquide.

“Su quelle belle orecchie aguzze hai anche le corna?” lesse la seconda. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremava e le sue gote pallide, diveniva rosate.

“Noi umani non sappiamo che farcene di gente come voi”. Scorse l’inizio di una terza lettera. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e precipitò sul foglio di pergamena della quarta.

“Perché non te ne sei andata anche con gli altri elfi” lesse. Si portò la mano tremante alla bocca, strinse gli occhi e singhiozzò. Il suo corpo era scosso da violenti tremiti. Un raggio di luce pallida filtrò attraverso la finestra illuminandola. Una ciocca di capelli mori e ondulati sfuggì al fermaglio di perle candide, finendole davanti al viso. Boccheggiò, mentre i suoi singhiozzi si faceva più forti. Piegò in avanti la schiena, curvandola ed avvertì una fitta dal ventre rigonfio. Le fiamme dentro il cammino dinnanzi a lei crepitavano, illuminando di riflessi vermigli la stanza.

Arwen sgranò gli occhi, sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi. Prese le lettere tra le braccia sottili, si piegò e le lanciò tra le fiamme. Prese le lettere e le gettò tra le fiamme, alzandosi di scatto in piedi. Si voltò verso la porta, coprendo il camino con il proprio corpo. Legolas entrò all’interno della stanza, seguito da Aragorn. Il ramingo assottigliò gli occhi, sentendo l’odore di bruciato insolito. L’elfo raggiunse la regina e le prese una mano tra le proprie.

“Voi piangevate, mia signora?” chiese. Arwen negò con il capo, detergendosi le labbra arrossate con la lingua.

“Vi sbagliate” mormorò. Aragorn la raggiunse e la abbracciò. Arwen appoggiò il capo sul suo petto muscoloso. Il sovrano sporse il capo e vide i resti anneriti per metà delle lettere ardere. Digrignò i denti e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Ti hanno importunata di nuovo?” domandò. L’elfa indietreggiò, deglutendò. Legolas le baciò la punta delle dita.

“Non dovrete più temere. Ci penseremo noi” la rassicurò. Arwen chinò il capo, tolse la mano da quella di Legolas e si nascose il volto tra le mani, singhiozzando nuovamente.

"Manterrò la promessa. Vincerò la guerra che strazia il tuo cuore, mia sposa" ringhiò Aragorn.

 


	12. Cap.12 The end of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt:  
> campione.

Cap.12 The end of pain  


Arwen si affacciò dalla finestra, osservando la stradina sottostante. Una serie di donne, intente a fare cestini di vimini, la indicarono bisbigliando tra loro. Una di esse ridacchiò con la bocca sdentata, mentre un'altra sospirava scuotendo la testa. La regina avvertì una fitta al cuore e si voltò, spostando l'attenzione su un gruppetto di soldati.

"Guardate, sua signoria l'elfa cornuta ci guarda" disse il più alto di essi, con voce udibile.

"In quella razza è così difficile distinguere un maschio da una femmina che nemmeno il sovrano ci riesce" gli fece eco un suo camerata. Una lacrima rigò il viso della sovrana, che si abbandonò sul parapetto di marmo del terrazzo, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo un'ombra scattare, atterrando con un pugno il primo dei due che aveva parlato. Il secondo soldato fu costretto ad indietreggiare quando una freccia gli si conficcò davanti ai piedi. Il resto dei soldati sguainò le spade.

"Guardate, è sire Aragorn" disse il più giovane dei soldati.

"Un re non dovrebbe abbassarsi a questi livelli!" urlò una donna da una delle finestre dei porticati di marmo bianco.

"Ringraziatelo perché vi punisce da ramingo. Se lo facesse da sovrano dovrebbe farvi impiccare all'albero bianco" disse Legolas, saltando giù da un tetto. 

Le anziane fissarono Aragorn, Legolas e il gruppo di soldati che, rinfoderate le armi, si misero a correre fuggendo lungo le strade formate da ciottoli. In coro negarono con il capo, le rughe sui loro visi s'ispessirono. 

Aragorn si strofinò le mani sui pantaloni, alzò la testa e salutò con la mano Arwen. Legolas gli si affiancò e mandò un bacio alla regina.

"I Valar non approverebbero unioni di questo tipo" sibilarono più anziane. 

La sovrana guardò il suo sposo, l'elfo al suo fianco e salutò entrambi con un movimento della mano, sorridendogli. Si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, accarezzandolo.

"Il campione ha riportato la sua vittoria, insieme al suo più fidato. Finalmente i giorni del dolore giungono a termine, figlio mio" sussurrò.

 


End file.
